thecyanwoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden Sheel
Aiden Sheel is a character made by Cyan, but for no specific RPG. Backstory Personality Meyers-Briggs Aiden is likely an ISFJ, or "Defender type", on the Meyers-Briggs Personality Chart. As such, he has the following personality traits: Positive Supportive - He will almost always try to find a win-win outcome in a given situation, although even he realizes that some things are simply too much. He reached that point himself, after all. Reliable - While he may slow acting, he will always get the job done. There are no half-measures. Observant - He has a very practical imagination, which he will often use to empathize with others. Enthusiastic - When a goal is realised in his mind, he will stop at nothing to see at achieved post-haste. Although this often leaves rips in the fabric, the spilled peas can always be picked up later - except, of course, when they can't. And suddenly he has gone too far. Loyal - And when he has gone too far, he has not only let himself down, but his allies all the more. And he is not sure which is worse - that is simply his moral code. Practical - Remember that he will see his will be done? Yeah, he's starting now. After all, there is no better time than the present. Negative Humble - Out of care for others, he will often downplay his successes to the point where they are ignored - even in his own mind. Personal - "You harm a friend of mine, and you have harmed me. Worse, even. You harm a friend of mine, and I will show all the rings of hell itself". There is no separation between the personal and impersonal for him, and conflict constantly bounces across these borders, far magnifying its effects. Repressive - He is a very private person, internalizing a great amount of his emotions. He has seen first-hand what happens when they get out of control - and so he bottles them within himself, unhealthy as it may be. Some day, all that stress will finish building up, the dam will burst, and the blood will stain his soul once again. Overload - His strong sense of duty and perfectionism combine with his aversion to emotional conflict, often creating situations where it is far too easy to overload himself, as he struggles to meet not only the expectations of those he cares for, but his own high standards as well. Stagnant - These situations difficult to overcome when faced with his own high value placed on tradition and historical proof. A situation will need to reach breaking point in order to convince him to change tactics, even when the futility of the past is glaringly obvious to everyone around him. Altruistic - He is altruistic to the point of insanity. He will be the first to offer help, and the last to accept any. He will not burden others with his own woes, letting them build unaided within him. Responses to situations Likely equipment Category:Game Category:TheCyanWool Category:Character